


HP y lo primero que se me ocurra

by MrsMaral



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMaral/pseuds/MrsMaral
Summary: En esta historia publicaré los OS que escriba en un grupo de facebook, no tendrán relación unos con otros y serán de diferentes parejas.





	1. El hermano de mi mejor amigo

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenece, solo me divierto un poco con ellos.

—¿Entonces si vendrás a pasar el fin de se mana en mi Casa, Scorp? Lo he estado planeando por semanas.

—Si, no te preocupes, ya he convencido a mi padre para que ni haya problema —. Le dije a Albus 

Desde el inicio de las vacaciones de verano comenzamos a planear pasar un fin de semana en casa del otro, el único problema es el hermano de mi mejor amigo:  
James-Sirius-Perfecto-Potter.

Él término Hogwarts el verano pasado y desde ese entonces me gustaba, creí que con no verlo tan seguido mi obsecion por el pasaría, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario. Ahora que es jugador de quiditch profesional, sus entrenamientos le han dejado un cuerpo de infarto y en las pocas ovaciones que hemos coincidido no puedo imaginar esos fuertes brazos al rededor de mí.

No tengo idea de como sobreviviré tres días bajo el mismo techo que ese bombón.

Pasaron los días y el viernes pormfin llegó, entre por red floo a la casa de los Potterny albus me esperaba al salir de la chimenea.

—Ha habido cambio de planes —me dijo mientras me dirigía a su habitación, la que siempre compartíamos los días que venia de visita—, están remodelando la habitación de James por lo que el dormirá con nosotros... Note preocupes hemos puesto una litera además de una cama individual para que no haya problema.

Le respondí que no pasaba nada, aunque internamente me estaba muriendo... Ahora no lo podría evitar y pasar deél porque dormiriamos juntos... Bueno, no juntos JUNTOS, pero si !uuuy cerca.

Afortunadamente los dos primeros días no lo vi mucho por sus entrenamientos pero el domingo se quedó todo el día en casa y no se nos despegaba, a Al no parecía importarle, ya que siempre fue muy unido a su hermano mayor.

En la noche decidimos ver pelis y James se sentó al lado mio, pasado un rato Albus se quedó dormido (casi nunca termina las películas) y al notarlo James me tomó me la mano acariciándola levemente mientras continuamos viendo lanpeli comonsi nada pasara, yo con una sonrisade oreja a oreja.

Al terminar todos nos fuimos al cuarto para dormir, Al ocupó la cama de arriba y comenzó a roncar inmediatamente, cuando yo me acosté James se me acercó y comenzó a a cariciarme lentamente por encima de la ropa mientras yo hacia lo mismo.

Después de unos minutos me dio un leve beso en los labios y se separó de mi diciendo "Buenas noches Scorp".


	2. Crush

Estábamos terminando el entrenamiento de Quidditch para el partido del siguiente fin de semana y como siempre después de ducharnos algunos compañeros y yo decidimos dar una vuelta por los jardines del colegio; como aún no había oscurecido por completo decidimos ir al área de los invernaderos.

Bueno, la verdad es que yo los conduje hasta ahí ya que tenía la esperaba ver al profesor Longbotom, o Neville como le llamo en mi mente y cada vez que lo veo en las vacaciones; cuando solo somos dos personas comunes y corrientes, cuando no es mi profesor.

Mis padres se han llevado muy bien con él desde que tengo memoria, así que en las vacaciones vamos a visitarlo unos días o el a nosotros; hasta es el padrino de mi hermano pequeño, Albus. Lo que ellos no saben es que desde hace cerca de un año tengo un enamoramiento hacia el profesor.

Quienes so lo saben son mis dos mejores amigos, compañeros de bromas y golpeadores del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor: Lorcan y Lysander Scamander. Ellos suelen hacerme bromas con ellos y yo les sigo la corriente porque sé que el amor que siento por Neville nunca podrá ser correspondido.

Al llegar a los invernaderos vimos que todos estaban cerrados así que mis posibilidades de ver a mi profesor favorito se esfumaron, al notarlo, mis amigos quisieron animarme haciendo los típicos comentarios sobre sus amores platónicos.

─Me casaré con Cyndi Morgan ─ dijo Lysander, quien lleva obsesionado con la cazadora de Las Arpías de Holyhead desde hace varios meses ─. Solo piénselo, en unos meses cuando salga de Hogwarts en unos meses estaré en un equipo profesional, aún no se cual, y ella me notará... solo me lleva dos años así que no será difícil.

─Pues yo me casaré con Joseph Thompson ─interrumpió Lorcan ─. El Buscador más joven que ha tenido la liga inlgesa y también el más guapo de todos. Puede que sea mayor pero algún día será mío y no lo dejaré ir.

Entre risas yo dije ─Pues yo les gano a ambos, yo ya me he casado.

Ellos siguieron riendo en voz alta ─No, en serio ─ dije deteniéndome a unos metros de la puerta del último invernadero, me giré para verlos de frente ─. Me he casado con Neville ─Cuando ellos me vieron con la boca abierta, solté una risita que delató mi broma, pero aun así continué hablando ─Nos hemos casado en secreto, ahora tengo acceso a su cámara en Gringots, me sé el nombre de todas sus plantas que tiene por mascotas y planeamos tener muchos hijos cuando termine Hogwarts.

Estaba tan emocionado y distraído diciendo toda esa sarta de idioteces que no me di cuenta que de repente mis amigos se pusieron serios y abrieron mucho los ojos mirando algo que estaba detrás de mí.

Cuando por fin de di cuenta me giré lentamente solo para descubrir que Neville estaba en la puerta del invernadero, a juzgar por los guantes llenos de tierra estaba trabajando hasta hace unos minutos.

Él me miró y de la nada comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, meneando la cabeza se encaminó al castillo sin decir nada, aunque su risa lo decía todo. Me había escuchado y la idea de él y yo juntos se le hacía ridícula. Solo quería que la tierra me tragara, había hecho el peor ridículo de mi vida, y eso es decir mucho considerando que he hecho muchas bromas y muchas de ellas han salido fatales.

Los siguientes días me movía como un zombie, no sé cómo pudimos ganar el partido de Quidittch sin que me haya caído de la escoba o lesionado gravemente, considerando lo distraído que estuve. En las clases de herbología no podía ver a Neville. No, al profesor Longbottom, porque me sentía muy avergonzado. Estuve en ese trance cerca de un mes entero.

Hasta que un día, cuando el profesor Longbottom nos entregó la nota de un trabajo me percaté que el mío tenía una nota escrita en una nota aparte. Como era la última clase de la tarde, saliendo de ella corrí hacia la torre de Gryffindor para encerrarme en el dormitorio. La tenía que leer a solas, no quería que Lorcan y Lysander se enteraran y me hicieran bromas de esto, sea algo bueno o malo.

Una vez en mi cama y con las cortinas echadas para que no me viera nadie saqué de nuevo la nota, no era muy larga, pero me devolvió la sonrisa y me dio esperanza. Más que eso, me dio la posibilidad de un fututo junto a la persona que quería, junto a Neville.

Cuando salgas de Hogwarts me gustaría que sepas el nombre de todas las plantas que tengo por mascotas.

Tuyo, N. L.


	3. Primera vez

Estaba en la madriguera para cebrar el cumpleaños de Álbum, pero él estaba ocupado tratando de impresionar a Alicia, una compañera de Rose a la que invitaron. Debido a eso yo estaba platicandomcon su hermano James.  
Tengo que admitir que cuando lo conocí no me caía muy bien, pero en la medida que nos fuimos acercando, con el tiempo, nos complementamos bastante; tan era así que incluso a vecesniba a casa de los Potter para ver a James en lugar de a Albus.  
—¿Quien crees que gane la copa en esta ocasión? —dijo James, para seguir con la conversación.   
—Sinceramente me encantaría que Inglaterra, pero como van los marcadores hasta ahora, creo que Irlanda es quien tiene más posibilidades.   
—Creo que tienes razón, nuestra selección ha estado muy mal en los últimos juegos. Aunque el buscador es muy bueno junto con los golpeadores, los cazadores y el guardián dan hasta pena.   
Seguimos con nuestra charla bastante informal pasando por diferentes temas, algunos mas importantes que otros. Todos los que estaban en la casa se enfocaban en sus asuntos y nos dejaban a James y a mi por nuestra cuenta, sin embargo eso no impidió que me sorprendiera antes la pregunta que hizo James.   
—¿Alguna vez te has acostado con un hombre?  
Decir shoch era quedarse corto. —¡James! Que te pueden oir, este no es lugar para estas cosas.   
—Nadie está prestando nos atención, a demás tengo curiosidad.   
Más rojo no había podido estar. —No... No me he acostado con nadie.   
—¿Eres virgen? Eso no lo esperaba.   
—Si querías saber para burlarte de mi, dejemos esto aquí —. Hice ademán de levantarme pero una fuerte mano agarrando mi brazo me detuvo.   
—No pretendía burlarme, solo me sorprende. Creí que lo habías hecho con...¿cómo se llamaba, Romina? Como se, solo lo supuse.   
—Pues no, aun no lo hago con nadie... ¿Tu lo haz hecho con un hombre?   
—Aún no... Pero no lo descarto, si encuentro a quien sea adecuado.   
Eso ultimo me dejó pensando... Quien seria alguien " adecuado para James ". No le había dicho a nadie, pero desde un tiempo atrás había comenzado a sentirme atraído por el hijo mayor de los Potter.   
La platica sigui por varias horas mas, tocando temas que por poco y hacian que sacara humo por las orejas, pero que me daban una libera esperanza para con mi amigo.   
Varios días después fui a visitar a James a su casa y me lleve la sorpresa de que estaba solo en casa, los demás habían ido a visitar a los tíos muggles y el ex Gryffindor no había querido ir, solo para poder estar con él.   
—Si me hubieses avisado, venía otro día... No tenias que quedarte aquí sólo por mí —. Dije un poco apenado con la situación, aunque por dentro estaba emocionado por la perspectiva de estar completamente solos.   
—Prefiero mil veces estar contigo que pasar el día con mis primos, no es que sean malos pero me entre tengo mas contigo.   
Eso hizo que me sonroje levemente, pero traté de dicimularlo lo mejor que pude.   
—Entonces, ¿ya tienes lista la película que veremos?  
Él sonrió ampliamente y me llevo al sofá, ya estaba todo listo, incluso las palomitas y mantas para estar mas cómodos.   
Conforme avanzaba la cinta me di cuenta que era una romantica, no lo pude evitar y me acurruqué a un lado de él. Me quedé sorprendido al ver que él no me apartaba y que incluso puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi para acercarme las a su cuerpo. Como yo era un poco mas bajo posé mi cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros y me quedé en esa posición durante el resto de la película.   
Cuando esta terminó, James dijo algo en voz baja que no entendí muy bien, por lo que giré mi rostro hacia el suyo quedando a pocos centímetros. James levanto una de sus manos u me acarició la mejilla suavemente.   
—Me gustas —. Dijo en apenas un susurro y me besó.  
Fue un beso suave, casi casto. Al separarnos nos miramos a los ojos y con una sonrisa mutua nos besamos nuevamente, esta vez con más pasión. A medidaque el beso incrementaba de intensidad podía sentir como me apretaba cada vez mas contra él.   
Sin saber muy bien como acabe sobre su regado frotándome contra su entrepierna, poco a coco ambos nos excitabamos cada vez mas.   
—Subamos a mi habitación —. Dijo un muy acalorado James mientras agarraba uno de mis glúteos y besaba bi cuello.   
Yo solo pude asentir mientras soltaba un gemido bajo.   
En menos de lo que tardo en decir Quiddith me encontraba en la cama de James, sin camisa y con la bragueta del pantalón desabrochada, James se encontra en una situación similar, solo que sobre de mi empujando sus caderas para que nuestros miembros erectos se frotaran con solo la tela de nuestra ropa interior separándolos.   
—¿Quieres llegar hasta el final? —dijo un nervioso James —, si lo deseas podemos detenernos aquí.   
—Continua... Lo quiero —le contesté en voz baja mientras lo tomaba de los hombros para poder frotarnos mas duramente.   
Ni tonto ni perezoso James nos término de desnudar. Una vez libre de cualquier ropa, se metió mi miembro en la boca y aunque no podría decir que era un experto en la materia, si era muy bueno porque no dejaba de sacarme gemidos cada vez mas altos.   
De repente sentí un dedo húmedo, supongo que de saliva, tanteando en mi entrada, solamente rotándolo al rededor sin atreverse a entrar. Me sentía tan excitado que casi ni me di cuenta que le suplicaba "mételo". El no tardó mucho en hacerlo y pese a sentir un poco de dolor, las maravillas que estaba haciendo con su boca eran suficiente para distraerme.   
Poco después agregó un dedo mas y puedo otro, sentía que me correría en cualquier momento. Si James no entraba en mí lo haría si él.   
Cuando finalmente sacó sus dedos no pude evitar soltar un gruñido de insatisfacción, pero al sentir el pene de James entrar lentamente fue acallado. Finalmente estuvo todo adentro y James no se movió por unos instantes para que lograra acostumbrarme a la intrusión cuando estuve cómodo con ello me incorporé lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios y besarlo con pasión mientras movía ligeramente las caderas.   
James entendió eso y comenzó un vaivén lento que poco a poco fue incrementando, nuestras bocas solo dejaban salir ruidos incongruentes pero que denotaban mucha excitación. Entre besos y caricias desenfrenadas ambos supimos que estábamos al borde y con un último gruñido ambos nos corrimos.   
Fue tanta la adrenalina gastada que apenas alcanzamos a separarnos y abrazarnos antes de caer dormidos.   
Luego de lo que me parecieron unas horas desperté, aunque no quería dejar a James así tenia que regresar a la mansión. Encontré un pedazo de pergamino en el que le escribí una nota diciéndole que tenia que irme, pero que al día siguiente le mandaría una lechuza.   
Resultó que no tuve que mandarle una yo primero porque a mañana siguiente, apenas desperté me encontré con el búho de James con una carta en el pico. 

No quisiera que te llevaras una mala impresión de como tuvimos nuestra primera vez juntos, aunque no lo creas no planeé que lo hiciéramos, solo quería decirte mis sentimientos hacia a ti. Desde hace un tiempo me gustas y quisiera que tengamos una relación seria, quiero ser tu novio.   
Entiendo que te tuviste que ir anoche, pero me gustaría que pudiésemos hablar de esto. Estaré en mi casa esperándote.   
Te quiero.   
James


	4. Primer beso

En mi no tan larga he vida he tenido alunas cuantas parejas, hombres y mujeres, y aunque al principio mis padres lo veían algo extraño, con el tiempo se hicieron a la idea de que su hijo mayor era bisexual.

Hace aproximadamente un año un alumno nuevo llegó a la preparatoria donde estudio y aunque yo soy mayor que él nos llevamos muy bien, incluso puedo decir que es mi mejor amigo, él es gay y aunque no se lo he dicho a nadie me gusta un montón.

Un día, con propósitos de tentar el terreno entre él y yo en un aspecto más íntimo le propuse besarnos.

─Prometo que es sin compromisos, Scorp. Sólo un beso y luego hacemos como si nada hubiera pasado ─dije intentando convencerlo.

─Ya te dije que no, James. Deja de jugar con cosas así ─me dijo intentando ser cortante, pero el rubor en sus mejillas me dio un poco de esperanza y decidí seguir intentando convencerlo.

─Solo una vez, lo juro ─ él se puso un poco más rojo y apartó la mirada ─. Lo haré de todas maneras algún día cuando estés distraído, mejor accede ahora que te estoy pidiendo permiso ─aunque eso podría sonar muy agresivo, por mi tono de voz y mis expresiones exageradas él se dio cuenta de que no era enserio esa amenaza.

Poniéndose más rojo que un tomate se puso enfrente de mí y me dijo ─Está bien.

Tenía los ojos cerrados a la espera del contacto, yo me acerqué un poco para que nuestros labios apenas se rosaran y me di cuenta que él se relamía al sentir mi aliento sobre su boca.

No me pude contener y le di el beso más ardiente del que fui capaz. Mordiendo sus labios solo lo suficiente para que diera paso a mi lengua y pudiera explorar a mi antojo.

Al parecer él no tenía mucha experiencia porque al principio no me supo cómo responder, pero poco a poco. Unos momentos antes de que el beso terminara se agarró de mis hombros fuertemente, como si sintiera que las piernas le fallarían si no se sostenía de algo.

Nos separamos y le sonreí, él aún más rojo que antes apartó la vista y escondió su cabeza en mi pecho, apenado.

─Fuiste el primero ─dijo después de un tiempo, como intentando tomar valor ─. Fuiste mi primer beso y me gustó mucho.

Esa tarde nos quedamos platicando y ambos confesamos nuestros sentimientos y después de unas cuantas citas decidimos hacer oficial nuestra relación.


	5. Me gusta un Gryffindor

Estoy en mi último año de Hogwarts y hay un chico que me gusta, pero hay algo que no está del todo bien con él. No, no es que ambos seamos chicos. El gran problema es que es un Gryffindor y aunque es un Sangre Pura mis padres nunca lo aceptarían por no ser tan buen partido para mí. 

Incluso algunos de sus compañeros de casa lo insultan e intimidan por varias razones, pero en especial por ser un tanto regordete y muy torpe para la mayoría de las cosas. Pero todo eso a mí no me importa.

Reconozco que no es el más guapo de todo el colegio, pero es la persona más linda de todas. Aunque no siempre podemos reunirnos en la biblioteca para estudiar o hacer otras cosas para que sus compañeros no lo molesten por juntarse con "una sucia serpiente" como yo, hemos logrado mantener una amistad a escondidas por los últimos tres años.

Como todos los viernes, la última clase del día era pociones y como casi cada clase, Neville hizo estallar su caldero. No sólo Snape le bajó puntos a su casa y le dijo de todo, sino que sus propios compañeros se metieron con él.

Ver su car a de consternación al finalizar la clase y que haya salido corriendo apenas esta terminó fue la gota que derramó el vaso para mí, ya no podía seguir dejando que lo trataran así.

Encaré a sus compañeros y les dije de todo, pero no satisfecho aún fui a buscarlo para hablar con él. Lo encontré en los invernaderos, su lugar favorito.

Estaba llorando. Solo me acerqué a él y lo abracé, dejé que se desahogara. Me dijo que ya no soportaba la vida en Hogwarts, que se quería morir, que no valía la pena y un montón de estupideces. No dudé en detener toda ese vomito de tonterías para decirle lo mucho que me importaba a mí.

Después de que se tranquilizara lo acompañe a su sala común para que nadie se metiera con él en el camino, desgraciadamente no podía defenderlo de lo que pasara en la torre de Gryffindor, pero de ahora en adelante tendrían que contenerse o conocerían a un Draco Malfoy enojado y estoy seguro de que nadie quiere verme así.


	6. Crush, segunda versión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pues se me ocurrió esta historia viendo cosas en tu secreto, ya había escrito una sobre crushes pero no lo puede evitar jajaja   
Espero que les guste este JamesxScorpius

Desde que inicie la preparatoria he tenido un mejor amigo, Albus Severus Potter, el hijo de uno de los modelos más famosos de Inglaterra. 

Desde que nos comenzamos a llevar y conocí a su familia tuve un flechazo por su hermano mayor, James Sirius Potter, aunque ya lo había visto en la escuela al ser mayor sólo fue por breve tiempo y no fue hasta que en unas vacaciones de verano fui a casa de Albus en qué realmente pude conocer mejor a James. 

A pesar de aparecer un poco serio para la mayoría de las personas, es alguien extremadamente dulce y tierno, aunque con sus hermanos suele mostrar un poco de sarcasmo, supongo que es lo normal al ser el mayor. 

En este semestre he comenzado clases de danza, ya que mi padre insiste en qué debo de hacer ejercicio pero no me van los gimnasios y mucho menos los deportes de contacto, así que opté por bailar, al fin y al cabo siempre de me ha dado bien. 

En diciembre tendremos un festival y para poder recaudar todo lo necesario para los trajes, escenografía y demás accesorios nos encomendaron vender unos cuantos boletos, tras pensarlo mucho decidí pedirle a James que me compré uno y al mismo tiempo invitarlo a ver el festival. 

—Scorp, si tuviera que vender un riñón y con ello ayudarte con los boletos, sin duda alguna lo haría. Y por supuesto que iré a verte —. Fueron las palabras de James. 

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante tanta ternura. 

Días más tarde, mi padre me dio dos boletos para un concierto, y aquel el grupo no era de mi total agrado, era uno de los favoritos de James, así que no lo pensé mucho y lo invité, él de nuevo aceptó. 

En medio del concierto James me abrazó por la espalda apoyándose levemente sobre mí. 

—Me gustas. 

Fue solo un susurro, pero al estar tan cerca lo escuché con claridad, me giré sobre el abrazo para verlo a la cara. Yo estaba completamente sonrojado, pero al ver que en su mirada no había más que franqueza y amor me derretí internamente. 

—Tu también me gustas, James. 

Esa noche recibí mi primer beso, y James se convirtió en mi novio.


	7. HELADO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que una salida de compras al callejón Diagon puede causar

—Solo unas cuantas cosas más y vamos por un helado, una promesa es una promesa.

Salir de compras con mamá siempre es muy divertido, y aunque ya soy algo mayor para acompañarla y luego pasar por un helado, es algo que siempre he disfrutado. Llevábamos horas por diferentes tiendas del callejón Diagon y solo hasta el final de la día nos dirigimos a Florean Foterscue, la mejor heladería del mundo, o al menos de eso creo.

–Un helado grande de chocolate con chispas y fresas explosivas –dije emocionado por por fin tener un poco de mi helado favorito.

–Tienes suerte, James –me dijo el encargado, ya no me sorprendía que las personas supieran mi nombre, teniendo en cuentra quienes eran mis padres –, solo quedaba para uno más by es para ti.

Mi madre pidió su helado y nos dirigimos a una mesa para poder disfrutarlos con calma.

Justo antes de llegar vi que a una linda niña rubia de unos 8 años se le caía su nieve, la cuál era idéntica a la mía y automáticamente se puso a llorar.

No lo pensé mucho y le dí mi preciado helado favorito, al fin y al cabo podía comprar otro de cualquier sabor y me sabría igualmente delicioso, pero esa niña ya no tendría el suyo.

–Gracias, chico lindo –dijo con una leve sonrisa.

–Vaya que lo es– mencionó una voz más grave.

Alcé la vista y vi a un muchacho guapísimo, no mucho menor que yo, así que supuse sería el hermano de la niña. Su cabello rubio platinado, piel pálida y ojos grises, además de una sonrisa perfecta hicieron que me sonroje violentamente.

Me levanté y fui donde mi madre sin ir por otro helado.

–Así que por eso no tenías novia– dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa que no hizo más que aumentar mi sonrojo.


End file.
